Need for Speed The Final Run
by Chaser Red Productions
Summary: "They took everything. And we were left with nothing. They try to kill us to cover their tracks. But it is us who will win this skirmish. I will fight for what is write, and clear my name. At any cost."
1. Chapter 1

Black. Black smoke clouding the evening sky.

The screeching of tires as he saw his car drive off.

Burning debris all around him, but he could still see the look on his face, when an Aston Martin drove to the sidewalk, and the driver gave a sinister smirk before driving off into the night.

 _"How did it all start? What happened?"_

Few months ago...

It was a mainly empty track in the afternoon, the Motorsports Race Park. The reason for it was it was rented out. Why? For practice.

At the starting line of the Thunderbolt Raceway track, a white Subaru WRX STI sat, its 2.5L AVCS Turbo engine humming lowly, while the driver...wasn't paying attention.

"As I walk through the valley of the shallow of death, I take a look at my life and realize that nothing's left. Cause I've been blastin' and laughin' so long that even my momma thinks that my mind is gone."

In the driver's seat was a young man, with short but wavy hazel hair, grinning as he lip synced the song on his light blue Ipod through his white and red earphones. His fingers tapping the dashboard with every beat.

"Tobey!" he heard over the radio, loud enough to get his attention and getting him to take out the earbuds. He grabbed the phone in the cupholder "What's the problem?!"

"Maybe your yelling?" He quipped, smiling to himself.

"Hurry up and show them what you got!" The female behind the phone yelled, to which the driver sighed, and put both hands on the wheel as the next song in the playlist started. Black Betty.

He put the petal to the metal, the 600 horsepower causing the rear tires to spin, before it began to drive down the straight away, reaching 97 mph. On the first corner the driver steered to the left, going to the outter side of the first turn, before pulling on the E-brake and stopping the rear tires. He stepped off the gas and steered right, before stepping back on the pedal and drifting into the inside and leaving a smoking trail. He exited the turn sideways, easing the car into the outside, until steering into a deeper drift to take another, steeper corner. He went through the the corner, going straight past the corners of the track.

Meanwhile, a woman with brown straightened shoulder hair and bangs stood in the observation deck with a man with black slick back hair and a shaven beard, watching as the Subaru went through the track at impressive speeds.

"He's good." the man, Marcus Taylor, stated with his arms crossed as he watched the car.

"The best in the family." the woman, Arizona Carsen replied with a smile. "Hard headed, but still..."

"And you're sure he can do this? What we're doing is risky." the man stated as he looked at Arizona.

"You have a few hours left until this goes down. Unless you can find someone in a few hours..." she gave a shrug as she watched her brother run through the track, in and out the corners without losing much speed.

After about three laps, the Subaru drove into the pits, stopping by a man in a leather jacket, with combed but slightly grey hair and a greying hazel beard. He watched as the boy got out with a smile. "Ya did good, kid."

"Thanks T." the driver replied.

"I was talking to the car."

"Of course you were, Pops." the young man walked past the man he called Pops, a smug look on his face.

"I told you, don't call me pops. It makes me feel like an old man ya know." Tobey stopped walking, and turned around to the greying man.

"How old are you again? 80, right?"

"52, but still, show some respect to your elders?" the man, Tony said as he walked over to Subaru. He popped and lifted the hood, looking over the AVC engine.

"Good job, you two." Marcus greeted them, grinning as he clapped his hands together. "You ready?"

"As ready as possible." Tobey shrugged.

"I got it as close as I could to the main car, which isn't easy at all." the greying man stated, smiling at his work.

The client smiled and rubbed his chin. "I thought so. But, as long as he can drive," he pointed to the hazel haired driver "I think we're golden. You know the plan?"

"Of course." Arizona walked in with her hands on her hips and a smile on her face. "He can't really forget."

* * *

Later that night was the time of the event. A comunity race, made to show off the next generation of racing.

Different cars from several manufacturers lined up, exotic or futuristic, yet lacking in some form from each other. They were either powerful with little weight or too techie with not enough power.

But there was one car that was the perfect balance.

The silver Ford Mustang with blue stripes over the hood roof and trunk, resembling a Mustang Shelby GT500 Super Snake widebody. It's 3.7L Ti-VCT V6 engine humming with its driver behind the wheel with a grin on his face.

He revved the engine through the gas pedal, hearing the beast roar with 900 horsepower. It made some of the other crews jump, and the audience was already cheering.

But just then, a man with short wavy dark blonde hair with a shaven beard stepped along.

"Hold on partner! Calm down, we didn't start yet." It was local millionaire, and creator of the Ford Manufactured car, Jason Shelby.

"It's just something my old man taught me is all." Tobey said with a massive grin on his face. "We wanna hype the crowd, right boss?"

To that, Jason gave a nod with a smile. "Well, I guess we don't want the people bored. Am I right?" he then calpped his hands together and took a look at the car. "And I know that the people won't be disappointed. Because I have the best car, and the best man for the job, right?"

The driver just nodded.

"Good." With that he turned to walk to the pits, before suddenly stopping. "One more thing, don't mess up my car."

Tobey let out a soft chuckle and rolled up his window when he heard a familiar voice come over his earpiece.

"You clear?" Arizona said over the radio.

"Yeah, he bought it. You got that truck in position?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah. You think that tech's gonna work?"

"I made the thing! Of course!"

"Tobey, be serious for once!"

"Hey, I'm in a multi-million dollar car. Let's give these people a show." He revved the monstrous engine while looking and the lit up digital HUD.

The lights turned red.

Then yellow.

Until...

GO!

Each sports car began to drive, the Mustang giving little wheelspin in its all-wheel-drive transmission. It stuck to the asphalt, speeding in the crowd of racers and reaching 98 mph with ease.

The first turn soon came up, and Tobey hit the brakes, quickly slowing the next generation race car, and pulling into the inside of the corner. Getting out the corner, the Mustang passed a rival racer, and Tobey grinned. He shifted gears, ready to take the next corner.

As the crowd watched, his crew got into position for the big moment. The hazel haired woman watched from the back of the stands, smiling softly as she watched her little brother go.

"Next lap, go for it!" Hearing that over the radio, Tobey grinned wide and shifted from third gear to fourth, and ran through the straight away and reaching 100 mph when a trailer truck carrying a ramp suddenly bursted from the gates onto the track.

The Mustang hit the ramp, and flew into the air, out of the stadium and onto the street. The driver hit the brakes, stopping the tires of the Mustang and making the car screech to a stop.

Tobey sighed softly and let out a laugh. "Told you it would work, sis!"

"Stop bragging and move! We'll meet at the rendezvous." Arizona spoke over the radio.

"On it. Lets see what this thing can really do..." he slammed on the pedal and moved. The Mustang flew down the different streets, reaching 120 easily. Then he heard sirens. From both sides of an intersection four police cruisers slid into the scene, boxing him on every side.

Already it seemed like nowhere to go.

"Zoey!" Tobey screamed into his phone for his sister. "Help, I got four boegies! I'm boxed in!"

"Got it. Keep them on your tail and I'll do the rest." She stated.

His speed had decreased drastically. They boxed him, and forced him to decelarate as efficiently without damaging any of the cars.

That was until the roar of a 6.2 L V8 Hellcat engine and the sudden black Dodge Challenger had slammed into the rear police cruiser knocking it off the road with a rollbar indent.

The driver of the Mustang saw, and let out a soft chuckle. He grabbed his phone, and began speaking. "Thanks sis! I owe you."

"Then get out of here. I'll keep them busy." The woman replied over the radio. And he did. He slammed down on the brakes and the Mustang stopped almost on a dime. Sliding out the cop's grip he stepped on the gas, taking a turn down an alley, into an abandoned warehouse.

A cop car drove down behind the beast, and Tobey groaned. There was no way to get away!

Then he saw the open entrance, and the lever right in front of it. The vision had filled his head already.

He steered to the opposite side of the lever, coming up fast. Just yards away and closing in fast he turned towards the lever, before quickly ripping the E-brake and turning the other way. Just as he did, the rear bumper tapped the lever forward. The the silver Mustang drove off onto the road.

The officer attempted to follow, but the roof of his car was met with a metal garage door falling on top of him.

"Yeah!" Tobey cheered at himself, feeling self accomplished. He picked up his phone and dialed Tony, who answered immediately. "T, I got the car. Zoey's distracting the cops. Get the truck ready, I'm coming." He hadn't gotten a reply. Something odd. He put the petal to the metal, zooming down the street.

* * *

Only minutes later he arrived, parking just outside a big alley way with a truck and trailer in the back. He called Tony again, and let it dial.

But in the dark, light from a phone illuminated a body. A limp body in a blood splattered leather jacket. The young driver recognized it immediately.

Quickly he opened the door to the Mustang and stepped out, scammering to the greying man. "Tony!" He shouted as he slid down to his knees, grabbing the Tony's shoulders and shaking frantically. "T, wake up!"

Then the body came to life, breathing erratically. "T-Tobey...go..."

"Tony, it's okay! Just hold on!" The hazel haired boy promised, finding the place where he was shot and putting his hands over it, staining his palms.

The roar of a Ti-VCT V6 engine filled the alley, and the man who unleashed it was none other than Marcus, standing by the next generation Mustang with a smug smirk. "Gotta say, good work."

"Marcus!" Tobey shouted as he got onto his feet and stepped forward. "What are you-"

"It's called betrayal. Something that runs in this business." The client stated, before chuckling.

"Why?!"

"Money. Duh." He sighed before setting a foot in the silver Mustang. "I'd go into detail, but..." He began as he pulled out a 9mm Beretta.

Tobey could only freeze. It seemed like the end, but Marcus had a better idea. Why kill him, when he could spend the rest of his life with this entire sin on his back?

With that the traitor turned his sight to gas tank on the side of the trailer, and pulled the trigger.

Tobey took quick notice, and turned his attention back to the trailer. Visions filled his mind of what happened next, and he began to run towards it to Tony.

BANG

The bullet was already fired, and the bullet already flew through the air. It had hit and ruptured the gas tank, and with a spark, exploded, taking the entire trailer, as well as the figure, now consumed by flames.

He did his best to cover his eyes, falling back with heavy breathing. Rubble everywhere. He looked back, seeing the Mustang peel away into the night.

But all he could do was watch. Watch as the man he knew burned. A man he arrived to be like. A man he considered a mentor. A friend. He was on his knees, screaming out at the top of his lungs until police had arrived.

"Dad!"...

* * *

That was only a few months ago. When everything was taken from him, and he was put in hell. Not for his crimes, but for the crimes of another.

His sister hadn't visted. He used his phone call to tell her to stay low. She was bound to get in trouble if she tried to see him.

He hadn't attended Tony's funeral. He heard it was a small turn out though. Most of the people he knew before were dead.

It was only until today he had any visitors.

As he took a seat in a chair, in front of a glass barrier. On the other end was Jason Shelby, grabbing the phone on the side. Tobey did the same.

"Nice show, ya know?" Jason started, grinning. "I didn't want the audience bored, and you delivered. It costed me 2.6 million dollars, but they weren't bored."

Tobey hadn't said anything. His look was enough to tell him to get to the point.

"Right." The billionaire tapped his finger on the desk. "Where's the car?"

"Marcus Taylor has it. Probably sold it."

"I see..." Jason said with a sigh. "You're useless." He hung up, and went to get up. Then he stopped in thought. He sat down, clapping his hands and picking up the phone again. "You want revenge, right?"

The young driver gave a nod, a serious look in his eye.

With that look, the millionaire nodded with a grin. "Yeah...this'll work."

* * *

A/N

I probably got some stuff wrong, like engines, car models, guns and all that stuff. I am aware, but I did my best, so don't complain with it please.

Cast list

Tom Holland as Tobey Carsen

Rachael Taylor as Arizona Carsen

Liam Neeson as Tony

Chris Pine as Jason Shelby

Hugh Jackman as Marcus Taylor

Also, I used the Mustang from the Need for Speed movie, because I figured that looked like it could be used as a next generation Mustang. So please, spread this around, review, share thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

A man in grey ran, as fast as he could through a parking lot, his target a Hessian, sprinting past moving cars as cover and sliding across the hood of others until they reached a door.

The criminal ran into the door, and with his shoulder busted it open. Then he began to run up the stairs, the undercover cop in the grey jacket and jeans following.

They stopped midflight, and the Hessian ran outside to an elevated level of the lot, sprinting in the open while the dirt blonde cop followed.

Then there was nowhere else to run. The Hessian was close to meeting the barrier of the lot, yet he didn't stop. He just jumped, getting on the ledge and leaked to the second lot, just across from where he jumped. When he landed on the roof of a car he rolled off and hit the concrete.

The undercover officer saw this, and hesitated as he decreased his speed, but decided to go. He jumped onto the ledge, and leaked to the lot. Only he didn't make it. He missed, and fell.

Panting and breathing erratically, the criminal Hessian stood up, adjusting his coat and walking away.

He walked to the stairs, and them down to ground level.

Where he was welcomed by a fist to the face by the undercover officer, Leonard Lode.

Leo grabbed the criminal, pulling out a pistol and putting it to the his stomach. "Where'd you get it, huh?!"

"Please no! Please wait, wait wait!"

"Where'd you get all those guns?!"

"Verone!"

"Verone?!" Leo repeated for clarification. "Ricardo Verone?" He got a nod as a response. Letting out a sigh he lowered and holstered his weapon, pulling out a pair of handcuffs and cuffing the criminal. "You're under arrest..."

* * *

When they got back, the officer was greeted with a stern "Lode!" by one of his higher ups. Director Eric Sanders.

Leo sighed, looking back to see Director Sanders. "In my office!" He received a shout as the Director walked by him.

For a moment Lode stood, processing what just happened before patting the Hessian on the shoulder. "I'll see you later. We're gonna talk." And with that he went off to his boss' office.

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Sanders shouted at the top of his lungs at the blonde agent, who sat patiently in his seat in front of his superior's desk.

"He was a suspect running when I came to the door." Leo explained himself. "He was an essential piece to the investigation, I couldn't just let him run."

"You jumped off a building. Four stories?"

"More like two." the undercover cop shrugged.

"I can't believe this." Sanders shook his head in disbelief of what he just heard. "You're on thin ice. I brought you on this case for the soul purpose of one think. I wanted it done discreetly, yet you cause so much attention to you and the entire department!"

"I didn't cause that much attention though." Leo argued. "Maybe on security cams, but there were no witnesses."

He didn't receive a response. Instead he received a laptop facing him, with the 6 o'clock news an the events previously discussed.

"Oh..."

"So what did you find out from our little runner?" The Chief Officer questioned, calming down only a little.

"Well, he got the firearms from the same person that supplied the drugs to the other gangs." he informed.

"Ricardo Verone?" Sanders asked, and Leo gave a nod.

"I also got info from one of my informants. She said he stuck his hands in some street races. Rigged them."

Sanders gave a nod,knowing what he now needed to do. "I see. Lode, you still know how to drive?"

Leo opened his mouth, about to ask what he meant, but his boss didn't give him a chance.

"We're gonna get you a car. Don't worry, we'll make it fast."

* * *

"You understand the terms?"

Tobey walked through the halls of the prison, a guard behind him to escort him to the desk.

"I don't care about the terms."

His jacket, wallet, and a phone was laid out on a desk for him. He took his jacket first, then his wallet and phone. Putting them both in his pockets, before walking to the door.

"This is serious. You want your name cleared? Then I need you to do this."

The driver stopped, and let a barred wall give way for him to leave.

"I don't have to do anything. So why did you choose me? You could just hire any ordinary guy for the job."

He walked down the grey hall, towards the light of the outside.

"Because nothing fuels a man more than vengeance. You want your revenge?"

"...Yeah..."

Tobey stopped in his tracks, looking around the entrance of the prison. A group of inmates being brought in and a concrete ground beneath his feet.

The only thing that stuck out was the Chevy Malibu at the gate, with a girl he never seen before next to it, with short hazel hair and a white T-shirt with jeans. She had her arms crossed, yet with her hands beckoned him to come over.

No one else seemed to be getting out, so she must have been gesturing him.

He walked over, confused on what she was doing there waiting for him.

"Tobey Carsen?" She asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah...Who's asking?"

"Suzanne Lode." She greeted with a warm smile and extended her hand. Tobey just looked at it, then at her.

"Okay...Lode. I'm driving." But instead of being given the keys, he was given her back as she walked to the driver side door.

"We both know that's not happening." Suzanne stated as she opened the door with her foot already in. "C'mon, let's go."

As she got into the car and started the engine, the young man thought over the idea of going with this girl. But seeing as it was his best option...

* * *

The hum of a 6.2 liter Supercharged DI engine was heard as a blacked out Corvette Z06 drove up to the lot of an old shack. An old garage, with a Ford Raptor just outside.

The Corvette stopped, the engine shutting off as the driver, Leo, got out with a smile. He walked inside the garage, seeing a man with greying brown hair with his arms in the engine of a Buick.

"Reg." Leo grabbed a wrench from the toolkit on a metal table, and slammed it on the table to create a loud clank. More than enough to get the man's attention.

He jolted up, fast enough to twist his entire upper body. At the same he fell back, with his arms scammering around to find leverage to hold him up. "Leo! What the hell man?!"

"Sorry. But you know how you get." The officer stated, before extending his hand to the early elder. "Good to see you."

"You say that..." Reggie said solemnly, walking past the blonde outside. "What brings ya here?"

"I just wanted to talk..." Leo stated as he followed the old mechanic outside. "I'm going after Verone. I just...I wanted to let you know."

"Verone? Ricardo Verone?"

"Yeah." He then heard a sigh from the old mechanic.

"Why would you wanna go after him?"

"You know why. You know how dangerous he is." Leo explained. "He grew since last time. First it was small drugs. Now it's firearms and drugs being sold by him to gangs around the country. Some outside too!"

"We both know that's not the real reason..." Reggie looked Leo straight in the eye, with the look of pity. "Leo, you have to let it go."

"I don't come here for permission." The blonde stated. "I just wanted to tell you. That's all."

They both fell silent, and Reggie gave a soft sight. "You're gonna need help. Someone to watch your back."

"I know. I can handle that part." Leo said, walking back to his car.

* * *

Tobey hadn't begun thinking his first hours out of jail he would spend with a woman. A woman working for Jason Shelby though...he could put it in the possibilities.

What he couldn't figure out was why they were heading towards a parking lot. One belonging to the new country wide police force.

The Roadside Security Department.

The Malibu made its way up the ramps to the second floor, and settled itself into a parking spot, wide open. The engine shut off and the driver looked towards the passenger with a smile on her face.

"C'mon. Lets go." Suzanne unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door, which made the young man sigh softly as he did the same.

They both got out the car, and made their way to an elevator behind them. The blonde woman pressed the down button, and waited patiently. The hazel haired boy however took out his phone, as well as earbuds in his pocket and put them in. After a moment he chose a song from the extensive playlist.

Suzanne saw this, and tilted her head in curiosity. But before she could say anything, the elevator doors opened.

They both walked in, and when the elevator doors closed she took an earbud out his ear and put it to hers. Ain't No Mountain Enough. She couldn't help but smile softly at it.

After a moment of sharing music the doors opened once again, and what looked like a low budget FBI workplace was bestowed upon them.

Tobey looked around, seemingly uneasy. Of course. They were essentially cops, just specifically designed to take people like him down.

"You just got out of jail. Don't get all tense about being here." Suzanne said as she began to walk. He followed after.

"Okay, why bring me here exactly?" Tobey asked. It wasn't loud enough for most of the working officers to here, but...

"You're here because you have something we want. And we have something you want." The director stated clearly for the entire department to hear.

The two young individuals turned their full attention to the chief, who beckoned them to come closer. All three began to walk to the Director's office.

"Sit." Sanders said, and the two obliged by sitting in the two chairs across from the desk, where the Director sat. He reached to one side of his desk and grabbed a portfolio, before handing it out to them. Suzanne took it and looked inside it.

"What's this?" she questioned in confusion. Tobey didn't seem to care. He just watched as they continued to talk to one another, partially drowned out by the music that played in his ears. Gangster's Paradise.

The two hadn't paid much attention to him, but he kept track of everything his saw, and deciphered it all through his vision. Then Sanders looked over at him.

"Did you get that?"

With that question Tobey paused his music and took out his earbuds, looking at the two. "The person we're going after is Ricardo Verone, low tier international mob boss. Has his hands in everything from drugs to firearms, and now he wants to take down the racing world. The World Tour is cover. I need to go in and catch him red handed. Susan's my lookout. And as a suggestion, I'm gonna need a fast car. Nothing too out there. Just something that takes speed as first priority."

They both stared at him, one in utter disbelief that he heard nearly every word despite listening to music that most likely drowned everything out. The other had a smile on his face.

"So do we have a deal?" Sanders asked, and Tobey got out his seat.

"Yeah." He nodded. "But I'm gonna do this my way, with my team."

"Okay then. What team do you have in mind?"

* * *

A/N

I refrained from making anything extreme because I wanna introduce the characters next chapter. And it was short but if I did the intros it would be too long. Anyway!

Cast list

Shaliene Woodley as Suzanne Lode

Cody Walker as Leo Lode

Kevin Spacey as Drector Sanders

Nick Stahl as Reggie

I didn't put Tobey in the cast list because you already know who he is played by. Review, share, get this off the ground so I can get to the fun part.


	3. Chapter 3

It hadn't taken long for Tobey to contact his older sister. It hadn't taken long to tell her what happened, what was going on and why he called. It hadn't taken long for him to just give her the locations to where he was.

But she wished it did. For six months she hadn't seen her little brother. Hadn't heard him brag, or seen him on the track cutting his times in half, or even found him on the couch of Tony's old garage, listening to music.

And the first time he calls in six months he says he wants to do a job? The Tobey she knew wouldn't want that. He'd just want to drive for as long as he could.

But forgetting all that she continued to drive down the road. Until she reached her destination. Honestly, she was surprised. Tobey, right at the front doors of the RSD police station. He wasn't handcuffed or restrained. he was even wearing the jacket from the last time she saw him.

Tobey wasn't surprised though. He didn't look joyful seeing her. He didn't look angry that she didn't pick him up. He was somewhat in limbo of the two.

The grey Dodge Dart stopped at the sidewalk, right in front of the young driver, and the older Carsen stepped out. They looked at each other in silence, but they were both thinking the same thing.

"Alright, come on." Tobey said as he raised his arms up and apart. Arizona saw this and smiled, walking around the front of the car and wrapping her arms around her little brother. Her embrace was tight, like that of a mother to her child.

"Zoey!" Tobey shouted, trying to push away slightly.

When he shouted, it suddenly hit her what he wanted. She let go, still smiling softly as she put her hand on her hip. "So, what's the plan?"

* * *

Arizona underwent the same treatment as Tobey when they told him of the operation. She listened, and understood the risks of it. Nonetheless she agreed. Just to make sure the last of her family was safe.

They were able to find the people they were looking for. Either as friends or just old crew members. They needed all the help they could get.

After such a thing, she out of all the members in this crew asked the main question. "But, where do we get the cars?"

They were walking through the halls of the department with Suzanne leading, and she suddenly turned, a tablet in her hand that now faced the family duo. "Glad you asked. As the RSD, we do have a collection of cars to choose from." She then handed them the tablet, with an extensive list of cars to choose from, from import to muscle, to undercover cars, to impounded. Tobey took it, and looked at his sister. Then they both looked at the sceen.

"I'll take this one." Tobey stated as he tapped a picture of an import.

"And I'll take that one..." Arizona chose a muscle car.

"And then this one. Drove one of those."

"You drove one of everything." Arizona rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless.

They continued to bicker as they went down the list, picking different cars made for speed and durability. After a few minutes, the older Carsen handed the tablet back to the blonde, and she looked at the screen to see seventeen selected vehicles.

"Okay, but...which one do you want?"

The duo looked at each other, both gaining a small smile on their face before the young driver looked at Suzanne.

"We want them all."

* * *

Anderson Cooper was a normal person. A normal American with a normal job and a normal life. At least that's what his resume and records say. They also say he went to Harvard, but that isn't true either.

The bearded man sat at his cubical, at the third level of his office building, bored out of his mind. He already finished his work for the day, and he finished work from a dozen other people.

Then he heard a buzz, in the form of the Spider-Man themesong. He knew immediately who it was, and declined.

Two seconds later the same themesong ringtone, only this time he picked up and answered.

"I told you not to call me, Tobey!" Andy said with anger in his voice.

"Yet you didn't get rid of your phone or delete my number." Tobey talked back.

It was then Andy found his error, and after second of silent regret got back to the point. "What do you want?"

"I need your help, List."

"Don't call me that!" Andy argued while looking around for any disturbance he made when he shouted. "Especially not on the phone..."

"Listen, I need your help to get me something."

The bearded man was already rolling his eyes. "Like what?"

"Go to the window at the front of the buliding."

Window at the front of the building? "What's at the front of the building?..." He asked weirded out that they even knew about he at the front.

"Just do it."

A little worried the bearded man looked around, before getting up from his seat at his cubical and walking over to the window. What he saw made his jaw drop.

"What do you see?"

"A..." he was speechless, but finally found the right words. "A Camaro..."

"Thank you." Tobey said with a smile, putting his foot down on the pedal and revved the 6.2 liter LSA supercharged engine of the yellow Chevrolet Camaro SS 1LE with black stripes and a short carbon wing. The girl in the passenger seat just smiled.

"You're having fun?" Suzanne asked with a raised brow.

"Maybe." Tobey replied looking at her. "I hope you get used to it if you're staying in a car with me." He then picked up his phone again. "Now, you see the truck behind me?"

"Yeah. Why?..."

"Get out your cubical, get out the office, grab what need and get down here."

Andy was at a cross road. But he needed to decide what to do. He worked his ass off changing his records to something extraordinary. But he honestly hated his job. He didn't like anyone in that place. It was boring. At least Tobey was more fun.

Speaking of, the young driver looked at the passenger with a small grin. "Let's go." And with that, the Camaro peeled out with the roar of the engine as it drove off.

A few minutes later List was walking out the front entrance of the building with a suitcase and computer in hand. He walked towards Dodge Ram, with Arizona leaning against the fender with her arms crossed.

"Arizona." List greeted.

"List." She replied. She uncrossed her arms. "How's it been?"

"Well I just walked out a job I worked my ass off to get, I'm with you and your brother again, and I'm more than likely gonna get arrested for whatever you two are doing."

"Oh. So good?"

* * *

Detroit was their next stop. The next target was an old friend. At least, an old friend to Tony. And now Tobey needed to find her.

Thanks to List, he found out exactly where she was gonna be tonight.

A street race meet, exclusively with Muscle cars on the block. From 2018 Challengers and Camaros to old school Mustangs and Chargers. The only that stood out completely was the red Toyota GT86 that drove up to the lot.

The red and black Toyota GT86 halted in front of the Muscle cars, its 600 hp Nismo Twin-Turbocharged engine revving until it shut off and the driver got out. It was Tobey, who looked over who he needed to find in the crowd.

He walked towards the group, receiving looks from other drivers, like he was somewhere he wasn't supposed to be.

He was trying to find one person, and only after going through the different cars and drivers did he find the perfect.

An orange Dodge Challenger Hellcat, and a blonde woman sitting over the hood of it with her fingers interlocked. It was Theresa Cunningham.

Tobey couldn't help but smile. He stopped in his tracks and looked at the woman, his hands in his jean pockets. "So you the boss?"

That was enough to get her attention. She knew the boy was talking to her, but not why. "Do I look like the boss?"

"Well, I mean yes." Tobey shrugged. "Why else would I call you the boss?"

"I'm not the boss." she clarified with a shake of her head. "Why do you ask?"

"Because." was all he said before getting to the point. "I came to race you on behalf of a mutual friend."

"And that mutual friend?"

"I would tell. But, I think it would be better if I just show you."

Theresa knew what that meant right away, and got off her Challenger to her feet. "A race?"

The young driver slowly stepped back, shrugging before turning to walk to his car. "Into the city? Lets see what you got."

As Tobey opened the door to his GT86 and started the engine, Theresa watched. There was something familiar about him. She dared not to remember.

Some time later the Muscle car stopped at the line from a closed off intersection. Beside her the red and black Toyota GT86, the driver looking over at her with a smug expression. One that reminded her of someone she used to love.

But now wasn't the time to think about that. Now was the time to focus. She gripped the wheel with one foot pressing on the gas, the other on the brakes causing her V8 engine to roar.

Tobey couldn't help but smile as his turbocharged V6 whined in response. They both looked at each other, and the young driver could only grin.

It looked familiar, his toothy smile. It brought back old memories she wanted to forget. But when she looked at him all she could see was the man she loved.

Suddenly she was snapped out her trance by the red light above turning red. She let her foot off the brakes and slammed down the gas, the V8 under her hood roaring as it peeled off the start. The GT86 followed suite, quickly gaining a lead ahead of the Challenger.

Then the first corner came. Tobey hit the brakes to the Toyota at 90 mph turning right out of the straightaway one way. The Challenger went another.

Tobey steered the GT86 into a corner, drifting it sideways while keeping its speed. Not long after the young driver shifted from third to fourth gear' reaching 100 mph before the next turn came up. He hit the brakes and steered into the turn just as he pushed back on the gas. With little wheelspin the GT86 went through the turn. He was just in time to see the orange Challenger pass him by.

Seeing the GT86 in her rear view mirror made the blonde woman smirk softly as she kept the pedal to the metal.

Then the next turn came up. The Theresa hastily hit the brakes, causing the muscle car to slow in preparation. That was when Tobey saw his opening. He kept his pedal all the way down and steered to the Challenger's side as the turn came, and took it, pressing on the brake pedal once and drifting ahead of the drag car.

"How the hell?!" Theresa questioned out loud seeing the tail lights of the import. Getting past the turn she down shifted to second gear to make up the speed she lost.

But Tobey was far ahead, by seconds, taking each turn as neatly as he could while keeping his speed and his lead.

Then they entered the city. The Toyota barely keeping the lead from the Challenger. The turns and corners were the import's biggest advantages. But there was one more factor.

Traffic.

Tobey saw the traffic he was about to head into, and as he did, visions began to fill his mind. He knew exactly what to do.

Just reaching the traffic occupied street, he ripped the e-brake and steered the car into traffic, doing a 420 spin and just barely avoiding a pedestrian car. He then shifted down to first gear, following traffic and flying past it.

Soon he made a stop at a red light. In his side mirror he saw the Challenger drive up to his side. He couldn't help but smile. He rolled down his window, looking at the driver with a smile. When they made eye contact, she did the same.

"Good driving, kid." Theresa said with a slight smile on her face.

"Why thank you." Tobey replied.

"Now, if you didn't show off so much..."

The young driver couldn't help but chuckle. But then he looked in his rearview mirror, and saw a black Jaguar SUV behind him. Something about it made made his skin crawl. They needed to get somewhere more private.

"Follow me! I need to talk to you!" He said, attempting to mask his urgency. Theresa narrowed her eyes a little, but decided to agree. The Toyota then drove, with the muscle car following.

The Import stopped at an alley, with the muscle parked by the entrance. They both shut off their engines and got out their cars, looking at each other.

"So...our mutual friend?" The blonde woman started while putting her hands in her jacket pockets.

"Alright, he never talked about me?" Tobey questioned pretending to act offended. To be honest it was a good thing Tony never said anything him. He was always a prick and he admits it.

"Depends. Who was the mutual friend?" Theresa asked once more, stepping forward and closing the gap between them. Just then they heard the rumble of turbo charged V6 engines. She turned around to see two blacked out Jaguar SUVs. Mafia SUVs. She turned back to Tobey to see he was gone.

Three men in black came out each SUV. Only one of them walked over to Theresa, getting close. "What're you doing?"

"Just some nighttime racing is all." Theresa shrugged with a smile and a tilt of her head. "Anything wrong with it?"

The Mafia Lutinent then looked over at the GT86 behind her, nodding softly as he lifted his hand to point a finger. "Who's car is that?"

The blonde looked at the red and black import. But something else caught her eye. Tobey, behind a dumpster right beside his car. That wasn't good. Not near these people. She looked back at the Lutinent, staying as calm as she could. But for some reason she couldn't. "It's my car."

"Your car?" He repeated, sounding unsure about the idea of her in an import. She nodded. "And it doesn't belong to the kid you were just talking to at that intersection?"

She could practically feel her heart skip a beat. Maybe two. They knew.

"Sweep this area!" The Lutinent shouted at the Mafia members. They did so, spreading around. "You find anyone else, kill them!"

Tobey tensed up hearing that last part. He wasn't the only one.

Theresa found she couldn't move. Like if she made a sound they would start shooting.

"You seem nervous." The Lutinent smirked, getting even closer then he should. "You probably won't have to worry about anything, right?-" Then they heard a familiar sound of a Nissan V6 starting, as well as the red and black Toyota GT86 peeling away.

"What the hell-" the Lutinent couldn't finish, being kneed in the gut and punched in the jaw and falling on his side. Theresa used this opening to run the only way she could. Through the narrow alleyway.

She ran for dear life, as fast as her legs could carry her. Soon she found herself on the sidewalk, panting softly. That's when she heard the familiar turbocharged Nissan engine and the red and black Toyota GT86 drive up, stopping on a dime in front of her. The passenger door opened and the young driver beckoned her in. "Get in!"

There was no time for debate. The Mafia was probably going after her. She jumped into the car and shut the door, while Tobey hit the gas and sped off.

Theresa calmed herself, but it was hard with Tobey drifting by corners and past civilian cars. Soon they found their was on a straight away. The woman watched him. How he drived, his focus behind the wheel. It all reminded her of him. Tony. Her husband. Former husband.

"You're Tobey..." She said, sounding shocked. "You're the one Tony taught?"

"The mutual friend? Yeah." He answered nonchalantly as he shifted gears going roughly 140 mph. "Listen, Theresa. It might seem odd, but I need your help."

She relaxed in her seat more, still staring. "On what?"

Hearing that response, Tobey couldn't help but grin as they drove off into the night.

* * *

I wish I could have gotten this done earlier. But unfortunately I was experiencing electronic issues everywhere, so I couldn't work on this and get it out as soon as I wanted. Don't hold it against me. I have enough to worry about.

Cast List

Tom Holland as Tobey Carsen

Shailene Woodley as Suzanne Lode

Rachael Taylor as Arizona Carsen

Jack Black as List

Avril Lavigne as Theresa Cunningham

Enjoy, and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Tobey slammed a black flip phone onto a table where Andy sat, currently on his computer. He looked up at the young driver, silent for a moment.

"Got it from a mobster I knocked out." He explained. "I need you to take it part and find anything you can on it."

"And you can't do that because?" List asked with a raised brow.

"I have to show my Aunt around." Tobey gestured to the blonde woman who looked in her late 20s. They both then walked ahead.

Neither of them had a place in Detroit, mainly because they reside in Jersey instead. Luckily, the RSD gave them their own garage to plan their move. It wasn't small. In fact, it was big enough to fit the parts they had, the cars they ordered, and kept a cozy feel.

Arizona was in the back, working from under a red Dodge Charger Hellcat SRT. Since she saw muscle as the brute of the car family. What was more muscle than Dodge?

Tobey walked past his sister, smiling. "You sure you can handle all that on your own?" He questioned.

"Yeah, I plan to." Arizona replied, stopping her progress from under the car to look at Tobey and wiping her hands over her overalls.

"But are you sure?" He quizzed, shrugging slightly.

"Okay, what do you want?" She asked putting a hand on her hips. Her monotone expression then changed when she saw the blonde woman behind Tobey. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped looking at the older woman.

"Hey, Arizona..." Theresa said with a soft tone, smiling softly. "Tobey said you guys needed my help, so...here I am..." she slowly lifted her hands up as she did for effect.

"And I'm glad he did!" They heard a familiar voice. It was the millionaire, Jason Shelby. "One step closer to what I want, and one step closer to what you want."

"Jason, what are you doing here?" Tobey asked coldly as he stared down the man. It was an uncomfortable sight for Arizona to say the least, to see her carefree little brother so furious, filled with silent anger.

"Just wanted to wish you good luck is all." Jason put his hands in his pockets, looking up at the red Charger lifted into the air. "Nice."

"I got something!" Everyone turned their attention to Andy, who seemed to find a way to decrypt the SIM card of the mafia phone. Now he could see the history of the phone. Every text, phone call, conversation.

Tobey, Arizona and Theresa gathered around the hacker, seeing one of the recent conversations between mafia members. About a shipment leaving for Canada. Next week.

"A package?" Theresa asked, looking over at the siblings. "Is that what we're after?"

"Should be. They shouldn't have moved it." Arizona explained. "Andy, do we know the route?"

"Give me a second..." the hacker said hesitantly as he typed away. Not only did he find the route, but he found the exact date and time of the transport.

"Next Wednesday..." Theresa spoke out loud.

"A week before the World Tour." Arizona continued.

"And thus...all the pieces fall into place." Jason chuckled softly, as he looked at the small crew. "You have quite a time crunch. One week to get my Mustang back. You understand that?"

Tobey just looked at him, and gave a nod. "Yeah. We'll get your car back."

"I'm so glad you understand, Tobey." the millionaire said, before walking to the door. "One week. I'll see you then."

* * *

And thus, one week passed. A plan was set. The route pin-pointed. The car was ready, balancing both speed with muscle. The dynamic duo ready to end this.

The red Dodge Charger Hellcat rested just off the freeway, with the elder Carsen leaning against the front fender. Tobey was inside the gas station they had parked at.

Then she felt a buzzing in her pocket. It was her phone. She digged in her pocket and pulled it out to see any new notifications.

 _"You're up."_ It read, and she couldn't help but smirk.

A bell chimed signalling the younger brother walking out of the gas station building. He walked to the red Charger with two bottles of soda in hand.

"Crush for you..." Tobey chucked the orange soda bottle at his sister, which she caught. Then she caught the keys to the car. "You're driving."

"Got it." She said opening the driver-side door and getting in. Tobey however walked to the back, popping the trunk and reaching in, before taking out a modified high pressure harpoon rifle.

Arizona started the Supercharged V8 Hemi with a threatening roar. Music to her ears.

The passenger door opened and Tobey got in, seating the harpoon rifle in the backseat and buckling up his three-strap seatbelt. "Lets do this."

Just then, they saw a black trailer truck head towards them, and pass by. The muscle of Jaguars was right behind. It was time.

The driver slammed her foot down on the gas, forcing all that horsepower into the rear tire, causing them to spin and the rubber to burn into smoke as she peeled out onto the road after the transport.

"You remember the plan?" Arizona asked as she went into second gear.

"Get in the trailer and get the car. Yeah, I remember."

The red Charger swerved past the little traffic, going 90 mph right behind the semi truck and passing a Jaguar. Then Arizona slammed into the SUV. The Mafia car turned, hitting the brakes before flipping itself over.

The Charger stayed along, with the driver smirking as she looked over to her passenger, who was gripping the handle bar. She could only laugh. "The fun's just started!"

The remaining three SUVs got into a formation, two driving beside the red muscle car, with one in front, boxing them in.

Tobey looked on both sides, then in front. His mind began to connect the dots, and a vision filled his mind. If they stayed there, they were fish in a barrel. The way he saw it there was only ten seconds until they were taken out.

"Zoey!" He started. "I'm going to pull the E-brake! Keep the wheel straight!"

"Tobey-"

"Trust me!" The young man gripped the E-brake, gritting his teeth as he counted down mentally.

4...

3...

2...

"Now!" Tobey ripped the E-brake, stopping the rear tires in their tracks. The Charger peeled back from the trap just as the two cars would turn into it and the one in front would hit the brakes.

The two Jaguars turned into the rear bumper of the one in front, one with enough force to flip it over to its side. Another Mafia car slammed into the underbody of the the car, knocking them both out.

Arizona grabbed the shifter, pressing on the clutch and down shifting to second gear. The red muscle car sped down the road after the semi.

Tobey unbuckled his seatbelt, grabbing the harpoon gun and opening the screenroof of the car. "Hold it steady!"

The Charger got up right behind the trailer of the truck, keeping a good pace with it at 70 mph. The younger Carsen climbed his upper body out the roof of the car, aiming the harpoon rifle at the backdoors of the trailer. He then pulled the trigger. The harpoon shot out into and through the door.

"Yeah!" He grinned. "Hit the brakes!"

Arizona did so, slamming both feet down on the brakes and slowing the car. The sudden stop caused the tether of the harpoon to pull, until one of doors was pulled off its hinges. The steel door flew into the air, above the Charger as Arizona put the pedal to the metal to catch back up to the truck.

"Keep it steady!" Tobey instructed, climbing out the sunroof of the red muscle car as it eased its speed to match the truck at 80 mph. The younger Carsen carefully stepped his way down from the roof of the car to the hood, the front bumper just a few inches from the bumper of the trailer.

"Jump!" Arizona called out as she kept a steady handle on the wheel and a steady foot on the gas.

"Don't tell me how to do my jo-" he started, trying to keep his concentration as he balanced himself.

Then the Charger got bumped by the Jaguar. The younger Carsen tried to catch his balance, before jumping forward into the trailer as the muscle car spun out from the road into the grass.

Arizona was wide eyed. She was shocked, her heart was racing. Did her brother make it? She didn't see what happened...

She reached for the walkie talkie in her cup holder, her hands shaking. "Tobey! Are you there?!"

"Tobey! Tobey!"

No answer. Just the roar of a monstrous V8.

The Jaguar trailed behind the trailer as it heard the threatening roar. Four headlights filling the inside. Tires screeched as something came right at the Mafia car.

Suddenly the silver Mustang flew out, the driver screaming from excitement of being behind the wheel of this car once more. "Yeah!"

The New Generations Mustang landed on its wheels, speeding through down the freeway. Oddly though, it was it seemed more sluggish than last time. Something to look at later.

"Zoey! I got the car!" He spoke through his earpiece. "Heading back now."

With that and a shift of gears, he drove off back into Detroit.

* * *

Cast List.

Tom Holland as Tobey Carsen

Shailene Woodley as Suzanne Lode

Rachel Taylor as Arizona Carsen

Jack Black as List

Avril Lavigne as Theresa Cunningham

Chris Pine as Jason Ford

Enjoy and review.


	5. Chapter 5

A lemon was cut in half on a cutting board, juices flowing everywhere as the as the Latino mob boss stared down at his hands. He didn't look up when he heard the double doors to his kitchen open. A few mafia members walked in, and stopped themselves when they saw their leader with a knife in hand.

"Um...sir-" one spoke, but was interrupted.

"You lost my car?" Ricardo asked as he cut the lemon slowly. "Is that right?"

The room went silent, before the man looked up at his men. Then he raised his knife to point at one them.

"Which one of you did organize that transport?" The mob boss asked. "Was it you?" He pointed to one of his Lutinents. "You, get over here."

The Lutinent step up to his boss, gulping softly. "Sir, I-"

"Do you know why lemon juice tends to sting so bad?" Ricardo started, lifting his lemon juice soaked knife up? "The juices of the fruit is usually so sour. Which explains why lemonade is sour. Why else would we put sugar in colored water?" The mob boss chuckled. And for his sake the Lutinent did so too.

Then suddenly his boss grabbed him by his wrist, impaling the knife into his forearm. "Was something I said funny?" Verone asked over his subordinate's screams, as the stinging lemon juice entered his arm.

He let the man go, and pushed him onto the floor, before pulling out a dessert eagle pistol and taking aim.

"Wait! Sir, ple-" a shot fired.

Ricardo let out a sigh, before letting a smile graze his face. "Back to business! Find my car. Find the people who took it, and kill them. I don't want to see any of you until my car is back. Understand?"

Silent nods.

"Good. Now get out of my sight."

* * *

The silver widebody Mustang screamed down the makeshift track outside their base of operations, Tobey stepping off the gas to take a turn, before putting it back down and going through.

"Yeah! Go Tobey!" Suzanne cheered from the sidelines, watching as the next generation muscle car passed by.

Then Tobey figured it out. Before, the car could get to 220 mph with almost no problem. Now it could barely get to 140.

After one last lap around the track Tobey slowed down, turning towards the garage and driving inside.

"So how'd it feel?" The blonde asked as the driver got out.

"It's heavier than before." The young Carsen explained as he closed the door. "They reinforced the chassis. It feels ready for for a punch."

"The fastest Mustang in the world, a heist car." Arizona smiled. "Why didn't we think of that?"

"Only the added weight slows you down." Theresa explained. "That's not good."

"I know that." Tobey said.

"Then what are you gonna do about it?" Suzanne raised a brow.

"I am going to call your boss. Then I'm going looking under the hood to see 'what's wrong'" the young driver stated, before walking deeper into the warehouse garage.

Then List looked over at the new girl. "By he he means us..."

* * *

"Ford."

"Tobey! Glad to here from you. You have my car right? Tell me you do."

"Yeah."

"Perfect! Listen, I really do appreciate this. Load it up, I'll have people pick it up."

"Change of plans. I'm gonna need to borrow your Mustang for the Tour."

"That wasn't the agreement."

"Then how about something new. The grand prize at the end of the World Tour is eighty million dollars. When I win, I'll split the money half and half with you. That's around forty million dollars in your pocket."

The line was silent for a moment, before Jason spoke.

"Alright. You win the Tour, and you win us that money."

"Got it." He then hung up.

* * *

The next few days Tobey and the gang laid low, preparing the cars they'd use for the Tour. No doubt they have Mafia on their tail, so they took after the Mustang and reinforced the chassis of the cars.

They weren't the only ones gearing up. Leo had been working hard as well, stripping the compatible parts to his car in Reggie's garage.

He had just finished the plating for the car,making sure it could at least take a hit.

"The offer still stands." Lode stated, looking back at the old mechanic. "You can come along. It could be fun."

"Nah. Tell the truth, I'm already one foot in the grave." Reggie stated as he walked past the blonde. "No use dragging around deadweight."

"Reg." Leo started, smiling. "You're the best mechanic I know. What if there's something wrong with my car? Who do I call?"

"I hear there's a few apps for roadside assistance."

"Reg! Help me out here."

They stayed silent for a moment, before Reggie clapped his hands together. "Why the hell not?"

The cop smiled, patting his mechanic on the shoulder. "Alright! Now help me load up."

That was a week ago. In that time they made their way to San Francisco, where the starting line of Tour would be.

Director Sanders gave him a point in which he could prepare for the race. Only he wasn't told about the people joining him. He made his way into the warehouse, hearing multiple footsteps behind him.

"What the hell are you doing here, old man?" He heard Tobey as he walked in, a truck and covered car behind him. "I thought I've seen the last of you..."

"Me too..." Leo turned around to look at the young man, walking over.

"I'm gonna enjoy this..." Tobey said as he suddenly swung a fist at him. Leo ducked, throwing a right hook across Tobey's face and making him fall, but not before grabbing the shirt of the cop. They both fell down, and the young driver grabbed the cop by the arm between his legs.

"I got you you son of a bitch!" Tobey groaned, pulling harshly on his limb as he tried to pull away.

"What the hell are you two doing?!" They stopped their little skirmish to look up at the blonde teen with them. "Are you two serious?!"

"Oh, hey Suzzie..." Tobey grinned as he was ready to pull Leo's limb out of socket.

"Drop him, Carsen." Susanna scolded as she crossed her arms. The young driver sighed to himself, letting go of the cop and getting onto his feet.

"Ugh..." Leo groaned as he got up, stretching his arm some.

"You alright Pops?" Suzanne went over to her uncle.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." he groaned getting up and cracking his back. "Just old is all."

"The hell is he even doing here?" Tobey questioned as he crossed his arms.

"He's here to help us, Tobey." The young girl explained. "He's our partner?"

"And we're just finding this out now?"

"Look," Leo started. "Whatever you think of me, it's probably true. But I'm doing this for the same reason you are."

"Oh? And what reason is that?"

Leo looked back at his niece, before looking at the driver. "I wanna stop Verone too."

A chuckle left Tobey, as he was ready to speak. But he was stopped by the buzzing in his pocket. He pulled out his phone and answered. "Hey. What's up?"

"We got the codes for the race. We're coming back to you." Arizona said over the phone. Tobey looked back over at the two blondes before letting out a sigh.

"Can you tackle one more?"

"What? I already have the two..."

"But can you tackle one more?" There was silence for a moment, and the young driver tapped his foot patiently. "Sis?"

"Yeah, got it. See you at the warehouse..."

* * *

A Dodge Charger 68 drove down a road on the hills San Francisco, before stopping at an intersection red light.

Behind him a grey Chevrolet Camaro ZL1. The driver, Theresa, gripped the wheel as she looked at the backside of the Charger. Then the light turned green.

The old Muscle was off, taking a turn down the cement hill, the Camaro going after. She kept as safe a distance as she could without setting the racer off or losing them. Not until the others got into place.

"Arizona.." Theresa spoke to her phone, with the young woman on the other end.

"We're almost there." The woman said over the phone.

The woman put down the phone and followed the Charger as it flew down the road. She slowly pressed on the gas, keeping up with the old muscle.

The Charger then hit the brakes, taking a hard turn down a slope. The Camaro followed, right on its tail.

"Come on..." she whispered to herself as she concentrated, watching as the veteran Charger took anoth hard turn before she took it herself. The Camaro kept its grip on the turns, not once sliding out.

Both muscle cars took a slope road, letting off the gas and letting gravity do the work. Then the Charger took another turn, leaving the slope at an angle and scrapping the front of the car. Theresa followed, right behind the muscle.

Both flew down the road, Theresa gripping the wheel. "Arizona?!"

"Now!"

Hearing that she slammed on the gas, halting the car to a stop. She watched as the Charger drove off from her.

Before being T-boned by a supped Dodge Ram and rolled onto its back with a rollbar indent in the door.

The driver of the Camaro opened the door to her car, hurrying out and to the crashed car. Then she looked towards the Dodge Ram, when Arizona opened the door and hopped out of the drivers seat.

"The hell was that?!" She exclaimed.

"Something that worked." Arizona shrugged. Obviously she was happy with herself, shown by the grin she was trying so hard not to make. "Besides, he's probably fine..." then thought for a moment. "Maybe not, but it could have been worse."

They both stood in silence, and the older woman gave a sigh. She looked at the Dodge Ram, walking to it. "List!"

"Yeah, on it!" The hacker called back as he typed away from the backseat of the truck. He was already halfway done with the decryption of the data inside the Charger. The third key and invitation to the World Tour.

Theresa let out a sigh ,pacing back and forth with her hands on her hips in her attempt to run out the clock.

"So..." Arizona started, albeit awkwardly as she put her hands on her hips. "How does he drive?"

The woman looked over at the older Carsen, nodding softly at her. "He runs like a dream. Even with all that extra weight.."

"Good." Arizona replied back. "That's a good thing. Verone's never gonna know what hit him."

"Alright, done!" List called out, closing the laptop in his lap. "We gotta go now!"

The two blondes gave each other a nod, before walking back to their respected vehicles.


End file.
